Talk:LoversLab
'EDIT REQUEST ' "While a lot of good is being done in other areas of modding to improve games and add new features, sites like LoversLab will continue to stain the reputation of the modding community." '' - This sentence makes no sense: it sounds like childish mocking rather than conclusive valutation (and acts as a vandalism magnet). 1) It lacks consequentiality: Is the site not improving the game or adding new features? Then why the author is describing it as a "modding site"? 2) It contains a partial and subjective opinion: The site cointains also a non adult-themed modding section. Moreover it is not really clear how the existence of this site is affecting the reputation of the modding community (was the author referencing to the Nexus one?) hosting it a completely separated community. 3) It lacks references. Who is doing "a lot of good"? How sites like Loverslab (there are more?) are "staining" the reputation of the modding community and who thinks that, besides the article's author? In my humble opinion the sentence should be deleted or modified as follows: ''"Modding in itself undoubtedly improves the overall quality and adds replay-value to the games, and searching for mods can be a great way to have fun while trying to build a game that better suits the player's personality, browsing LoversLab however, could be, to some sensitive people, a distressing experience. So we reccomend to avoid it." Pardon my English, I'm not a native-speaker. : Hi User:Osato; there are many wikis on the Internet, and Wikipedia is just one of them. This wiki is not part of Wikipedia, and does not follow Wikipedia's editing conventions. We primarily host original content and we have no requirement that articles be written from a neutral point of view. : That said, I share your concern about vandalism, and to address that, another wiki administrator has already (several days ago) protected the page so that only users who have registered an account more than three days ago can edit it. Hope this helps! Monadic (talk) 00:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC) : Monadic, with all due respect, I do understand many valid points that the article makes about the website Loverslab, and that it is properly used as an example of rape culture. However it has to be noted that the website doesn't only host sexual mods, but also hosts many non-sexual mods, and helps authors develop such mods, and focusing merely on the "bad stuff" of the website will, and does feel unpleasant to its users. Therefore, I believe a good compromise would be to understand and adjust the text to provide that also Loverslab itself supports non-sexual modding and that the sexual mods, meanwhile playing a big part, they are one of the pilons that allows an open-minded community to hold itself together, even though it is undeniable that Loverslab can be used as an example of rape culture. : Out there, there are plenty of websites, individuals and communities that exclusively focus on adult mods on games that you wouldn't believe--and Loverslab, is a community that offers modders from all walks of life, male, and female (albeit fewer) to meet and share with comfort whatever creation they have come up with for the games that they are passionate about. : I am very displeased at the behavior of some Loverslab users that vandalized the page, and that was uncalled for, but please, understand, that they didn't react in such a way in vain; characterizing a big community by the worst looks inexcusably has brought some unpleasant reactions from the people that are within it. : So, bottom line; consider editing the page to also reflect Loverslab as a proper, decent, and intelligent community, and not as the world's worst website in existance. A fast web search will surely show you that the rabbit hole goes further than Loverslab, much further, to points that I personally feel disgusted. Fate's End (talk) 18:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: :User:Fate's End, I suggest you familiarize yourself with Meta:Editorial_guidelines -- which is currently just a draft, but so far, it's something that most of the current GF wiki administrators agree with. The purpose of the GF wiki is to support women in technology, gaming, and other geeky communities. Doing public relations for a modding site is *not* among the purposes of the GF wiki. There are plenty of other ways for fans of this particular site to express their positive opinions about the site; it's not our job to provide Web hosting for them. Monadic (talk) 22:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Rebuttal To Hater of LoversLab Okay for the record, I have been using a lot of modding sites in the past 10 years. All Nexus sites which are a good modding site, LoversLab, which is a good variety of diferrent type and style of different mods for different people and whatever they wish to try out. Plus ModB, and other sites that are free. People, these are games, not real life.Someone mentioned LoversLab has mods that enables slavery, they also have mods that enable shemale mods, transsexual mods, Tgirl mods, but the crux this guy was missing is, this is a game and the main point of the game is to end up as The Dragonborn after all is said and done. But, wait there is more! Problem I think he is refering to is, you can play after the main quest and the game doesn't stop. Why should you? You have so many more mods to try out like Falskaar, Wyrmstooth, Sommerset Isles and so forth. Mods that are like small DLCs and can keep you playing for as long as you like. 10:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I'd rather have people sitting at their computers jerking off to whatever weird fetish they have rather than doing those things in real life. 00:21, December 12, 2016 (UTC)